legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Circle of Justice
The Circle of Justice is an arena in the centre of the Capital Compounds. The arena was traditionally used as a source of entertainment for the dwarven high scoiety, in which prisoners would be pitted against beasts and other prisoners, in an attempt to earn their freedom. Now, the cirlce is the only way into the hallways, and serves as a trap for anyone trying to enter. The Circle of Justice is the 3rd encounter in Khraz'Mion. Abilities NO PHASES: Enter the pit! Since The Circle of Justice is an event, rather then a physical entity, their are no phases, instead, waves of adds will spawn, and a sort of "mini boss" every 6th wave. 18 Waves in total mean there are 3 mini bosses. THE ADDS: These adds can all spawn together, and ass the wave counter increases, so do the number of adds. *Vizier Warrior: A basic warrior of the Vizier. Has 500,000 HP, and deal 15,000 - 30,000 damage a strike. These adds also have a cleave ability, hitting anyone in 5yds of the target for 50,000 damage. *Vizier Warlock: A basic caster of the Vizier. Has 400,000 HP, and deal 20,000 - 40,000 damage with a Shadow Bolt. These adds also have a health drain, draining 2% HP of a random target every second for 20 seconds. *Vizier Warlord: A strong warriror of the Vizier. Has 1,000,000 HP, and deal 30,000 - 60,000 damage a strike. These adds also have a battle shout ability, that will increase his and his allies damage by 10%, and decrease player damage by 10%. *Vizier Spell-Flinger: A strong caster of the Vizier. Has 900,000 HP, and deal 35,000 - 70,000 damage with a large fireball. These adds also have an ability called "Shadow Burst" that will deal upwards of 100,000 damage if allowed to cast, interruptable. *Vizier Warchief: An incredibly strong warrior of the Vizier. Has 2,000,000 HP and deal 50,000 - 100,000 damage a strike. These adds also have an ability called "Sunder" which will deal upwards of 110,000 damage to anyone in 10 yds, and 70,000 damage to anyone further away. *Vizier Archmage: An incredibly strong caster of the Vizier. Has 1,500,000 HP, and deal 60,000 - 110,000 damage with an arcane blast. These adds also have an ability called "Arcane Devastation" which, if allowed to cast, will kill anyone in 10 yds. MINI BOSSES: The Ring Champions. These are the mini bosses that will be fought every 6th wave. Patton, The Ruthless: Patton is a dwarven warrior, once keeper of the pit, he know has to clean the adventurerers he slays. *Sweeping Strike: Deals 100,000 damage to his target and anyone in 5 yds of his target. *Keepers Strike: Strikes his target for 110,000 damage, and stuns for 8 seconds. *Ruthless Blow: Strikes a random target for 100,000 damage, and rend for 1,000 everys econd for 15 seconds. Mendle, The Brutal: Mendle was once a vicious dwarven convict, but now takes his anger out on those who cross him the wrong way. *Sinister Strike: Strikes a random target for 110,000 damage, and places debuff on them that has a chance to interupt spell casting and pacify them for 3 seconds, preventing melee attacks. *Unknowing Strike: Will choose a random target, and appear behind them, dealing 90,000 damage, and stunning for 10 seconds. *Convicts Wrath: Strikes his current target for 110,000 damage, and rends for 2,000 every second for 30 seconds. If the target is stunned by Unkowing Strikes, the inital damage is increased by 30%. Albarn, the Relentless: Albarn was once the "leader" of the pit, and organized the fight, he now organizes the death of those silly enough to enter the arena. *Unearthed Heave: Will heave his target high into the air, dealing 100,000 damage, the player will suffer fall damage if not slowed. *Triumphant Shout: Will howl in strength, increasing his damage dealt by 40% for 1 minute. *Relentless Blast: Will blast a random target for 100,000 damage, and immobilze and silence for 10 seconds. *Earthen Chains: Albarn will grasp all players towards him, and immobilize them in chains. Players must desroy their chains, or they will be crushed, instantly killing them. When players destroy their chains, they may help others. *Boneshattering Crush: Will crush his target for 150,000 damage, and rendering stunned for 30 seconds. Also applies a rend, dealing 3,000 every second for 30 seconds. Preparation This encounter is one tankable, so this all leans on the hope that your healers are well geared and skilled to handle raid wide damage. Tactics For the adds phases, it is easiest just to have your tank pick up the whole group, and have your healers heal through. Make sure to have DPS assigned to interupt the spell casters abilites and anyone powerful raid wide ability. Same for the mini bosses, have your tank pick them up and tank them, while your DPS burn him down. If ever a boss changes target, make sure your tank picks it back up. Aside frrom that, make sure to avoid best you can anyone damage you can, and this fight is easy! Quotes INTRO: (This is spoken by Albarn) *LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME CARNAGE! HERE WE HAVE A GROUP OF 10 (25 if on that mode) HEROES LOOKING TO REACH THE CAPITAL HALLWAYS! WILL THEY MAKE IT? LETS FIND OUT! OPEN, THE GATES! AGGRO: *Let the fight. BEGIN! ADD WAVES: *Get more in there from the left side! *Here comes more, can they handle it!? *This one will be fun! *Down goes a pack... Hold on, more are entering the field! *I just love these "Vizier" guys, don't you tom... Oh wait. *No where to run, no where to hide! All they can do is FIGHT! FIRST MINI BOSS: *Well, these heroes are some great competitors, but it looks like the Vizier have a secret up there sleeve... Thats right ladies and gentlemen, our very grounds keeper Patton, is entering the fight! SECOND MINI BOSS: *Well, well, well. These heroes are some of the best competitors we've seen here in a long time, but can they handle the most brutal to ever grace the stage!? Ladies and gentlemen, give it up for... MENDLE! THIRD MINI BOSS: *Both Patton and Mendle are down, and it appears as though we have run out of minions to send at them, that leaves only one option... I SHALL ENTER THE PIT! DEATH OF A PLAYER: *OH! That has GOT to hurt. *Get out the stretcher! We got dead on the field! *He had such a promising carrer ahead of him. DEATH: *Ladies and gentlemen, the arena... Is closed! Loot This is the loot: Prodigy: *Striker *Headset *Brutality Bringer *of the Relentless *Defeaters Bracers *Keepers Stompers *of the Brutal Master: *Battle Cleaver *Horrifying Blade *Crusher of the Brutal *Blocker Wealth ... Achievements * "Win" The Circle of Justice. * "Win" The Circle of Justice on Master. * "Win" The Circle of Justice on Hardcore. * Defeat each add wave, with out allowing any enemy to stay alive for 2 minutes. * Build up 4 waves of adds, then defeat them all. * Kill Albarn, within 15 minutes of starting the Circle. (Master or higher, count down will continue after wipes.) * "Win" The Circle of Justice without dying at anypoint.